The Financier
The Gala |followed_by=Ashes }} "Ryan Ross... Halcyon is here for you." - Rose The Financier was the second mission to be released and is the fifth mission chronologically. It was released as Public Early Access on January 30th, 2019, offering only Rookie, Professional and Operative. Elite and Legend were added the following day. Overview In the mission The Freelancer is tasked with the kidnapping or elimination of Ryan Ross, a financial backer of Phoenix and high priority target. They are also tasked with retrieval of past transactions in form of a hard drive. Layout The map takes place at night in the middle of New York ontop of a highrise. It is made up of two floors and the are is very small compared to other missions. The map is split off into two main sections: the inside building and the outside walkways. The outside wraps all the way from the spawn over to the opposite side. You start off on the right end of the outer walkway. Stairs lead up to the upper floor and there is also a door that leads inside. The outer side next to it is a straight walkway and is right next to the windows of the kitchen. The third side has stairs to the upper floor and another stairs in the back corner which lead to a door to get inside. The upper floor has a small seperate closed off bedroom and a helicopter pad. The inside also has 2 floors. The lower one has the main lobby next to which is the kitchen. A small room is attached to the kitchen which can be a potential panic room spawn. On the opposite side of the lobby are the stairs to the upper floor, a small connector room and a bedroom with another potential panic room spawn. The upstairs have a small balcony viewing over the lobby and a walkway to the helicopter pad. At the back there are also 3 rooms one of which is a potential panic room spawn. All the inside rooms contain paintings which can have the wallsafe behind them. One of the rooms will contain the laptop which can be hacked for safe intel. The outside walkways have cameras and power boxes. NPCs There are only 2 types of NPCs in this mission: Ryan Ross and his bodyguards. The Bodyguards have higher detection than guards in other missions. They roam both the inside and outside and will stop at patrolling points for longer than usual. You can only take out 3 of them in the mission, taking out more will sound the alarm after 1 minute. Ryan Ross Ryan Ross is a special NPC found in this mission. He roams the inside with a personal bodyguard following him on higher difficulties. If Ryan is killed or knocked out, the alarm will sound after 1 minute. If the alarm sounds, Ryan will run to his panic room and lock himself in. Mission Progression The mission has two main objectives: Ryan Ross and the hard drive. They can both be both done independently and on both stealth and loud. Stealth Before entering the inside you have to disable the door/windows alarms by rewiring the power boxes found outside. After completing both of the main objectives you can escape at the spawn. You have to either bring Ryan Ross to the extraction zone or kill him. You can hostage Ryan to move him and interrogate him to find the safe location and code. Ryan will not give you intel during loud. If you knock out Ryan you can bring him to the extraction zone in a bodybag which will also count as kidnapping him. Besides Ryan you also have to get his hard drive which if hidden in a wallsafe. The safe can be found randomly behind a painting. The safe can be drilled, cracked by a thief or opened if you obtained the code from a guard, Ryan or the laptop. Loud Loud has the same objectives as stealth with a few minor differences. Ryan will run to his panic room found at one of three spawns. You can open the panic room by drilling it, torching it, hacking the time lock or blowing it up with 2 C4/Thumper shots. Once the door is opened you can knock out Ryan or kill him. The wallsafe functions the same way as in stealth. Once you have bagged/killed Ryan and obtained the hard drive you have to start the helicopter. It will take 2 minutes and 30 seconds to start up and SWAT can turn it off to halt the progression. Objectives Sneaking In (Stealth) * Doors and windows are alarmed * Find and rewire the power box ** 0/1 in Rookie ** 0/2 in Professional/Operative ** 0/3 in Elite/Legend The Financier (Stealth) * Extract or eliminate Ryan Ross * Locate the wall safe * Open the safe * Exfiltrate with the objectives The Financier (Loud) * Extract or eliminate Ryan Ross * Locate the wall safe * Open the safe * Start the helicopter * Defend the helicopter * Restart the helicopter (If turned off by SWAT) * Escape in the helicopter NPCs Rewards Badges * Justified Paranoia - Complete "The Financier" on Rookie or above * Let's Not Get Shot Tonight - Complete "The Financier" on Operative or above without setting off the alarm * Capital Of The World - Complete "The Financier" on Legend without killing anyone or setting off the alarm * New Look - Complete the challenge on this mission (Exclusive to the Entry Point Anniversary Event) Trivia * If you drop Ryan off of the side of the building while he's unconscious, Rose will react with the following dialogue: "Was that - Did you just... - ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" * During April 1st, 2019 if you dropped Ryan off of the side of the building, Rose would've responded with the following dialogue: "Well... you're fired - Don't know why you didn't see this coming - Report back to the Director so he can slap the shades off of you" Category:Missions Category:Halcyon Category:Story